


Perfection

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanart, Monsterfucking, Other, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, troll!Sigrun Eide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Основано на меме с фассбендером и на командной АУ, где все норвежцы - мутировавшие полутролли
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на меме с фассбендером и на командной АУ, где все норвежцы - мутировавшие полутролли

[ ](https://imgur.com/YPimLT4.jpg)

Бонус:

[ ](https://imgur.com/0TqqAeG.jpg)


End file.
